The present invention relates to a method of providing transportation systems, and to a method of providing visual images to such systems.
More particularly, the present invention relates: to a method of providing a weather-proof high-speed transportation system including an underground tunnel tube within which a high-speed vehicle may move, and selectively presenting visual images to a person on the vehicle in coordination with the instantaneous location of the person along the route of the vehicle; and to a method of providing visual images with or without accompanying audio to a person on a vehicle including correlating the visual images to a predetermined location of the person.
Conventional aviation and surface transportation systems are unreliable and subject to weather conditions.
Also, such conventional systems causes significant environmental damage to the atmosphere, plants, humans and animals.
Furthermore, billions of dollars are spent each year to deal with damage, destruction, delays, etc. of transportation systems, electric power systems, gas lines, and other infrastructure systems caused by snow, rain, high wind, storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, and other climatic conditions. It would be advantageous to have transportation systems that avoid these adverse effects.
Also, when overland, sea, and/or airborne traffic systems are damaged by ICBM attack, an underground back-up system can be deployed so that economic, governmental and military activities can be maintained.
Furthermore, passengers on conventional vehicles see little or nothing via windows during adverse ambient conditions, e.g., tunnel walls, nighttime, inclement weather, reflections, military attacks, insufficient light, etc.
Similarly, tourists on such vehicles see and/or hear little or nothing about the geography, history, and/or present conditions of the route being traversed.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional systems, and to provide novel transportation systems, and a method of providing visual images to such systems.